earthbound_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas
Lucas (リュカ Ryuka) is the Central Character of Mother 3, out of Seven Main Characters total. (Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Claus, Flint, and Salsa). He is from Tazmily Village. He is the gentle twin of Claus. He usually uses sticks and baseball bats as his primary weapons, along with his powerful and strong signature PK Love power, which is the ability to pull the Seven Needles in order to wake the Dark Dragon which is sleeping underneath the Nowhere Islands. Biography Lucas is the son of Flint and Hinawa, and the younger twin brother of Claus. He lives in Tazmily Village with his family and dog Boney. Lucas has blonde hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a red t-shirt with yellow stripes, blue shorts, white socks and red and yellow sneakers, although this outfit is temporarily modified when he is confused with the Masked Man (who he has a strong resemblance to). He realizes his PSI powers from Ionia, one of the seven Magypsies. To learn PSI, Lucas is forced to hold his head underwater for a period of time. Until he embarks on his adventure, Lucas has a reputation of being an emotional boy, even prior to the numerous crisises that changed his family. Personality Lucas is shown to be somewhat sensitive, the most notable example this is shown being when his mother dies; he was unable to stop crying. He is also timid, gentle, and cautious. Almost the opposite of his twin brother, Claus. He can show determination, but only when the situation permits. Three years after his mother's death, Lucas has matured to becoming a boy much like his brother Claus, determined and strong-willed. Story Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. Lucas is playable in the Prologue, as a tutorial character. In the tutorial, Lucas learns how to dash, and how to battle, as learned in the battle against the Mole Cricket. In Chapter 1, Claus, Lucas, and Hinawa fail to return to Tazmily Village from Alec's house. This causes the village to organize a search party to look for them. After Flint and Duster's fight against the Reconstructed Caribou, Claus and Lucas are found. However, Lucas is quiet, and only murmurs something about the "forest coming to life, and taking them". After Flint learns of Hinawa's death, he loses his grip and Claus and Lucas have their eyes covered to not let them see what's happening. He attends Hinawa's funeral, where Lucas reveals that Claus went to fight the Drago that killed their mom. He stays at Flint's house until the third chapter. At the end of Chapter 3, Lucas comes to assist Salsa, Kumatora, and Wess. He brings Drago Jr. and his mother, apparently wanting to avenge their cyberised family member. At the start of Chapter 4, He Becomes The Permanent Main Character. Spoiler warning: Spoilers end here. PSI Lucas is the main Assist PSI user of the party because he learns all versions of Lifeup, while Kumatora only goes up to Beta. He also learns all versions of Healing, while Kumatora only learns Alpha. He also has Refresh, which restores about 10% of the target's maximum HP each turn. His unique PSI attack is PK Love, which does anywhere from 100 to 800 damage, depending on what level of power is used. He also learns Shield, Counter, PSI Shield, PSI Counter, Offense Up, and Defense Up. In Chapter 5, he learns PK Flash. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, however, he can use PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Thunder, PSI Magnet, and PK Starstorm. Category:Characters